Things to Do When the World Doesn't End
by jesusfoodsex
Summary: *Where Dean teaches Cas to ride a bike, and where Dean takes Cas Trick-or-Treating*  Dean/Cas fluff
1. June

Things to Do When the World Doesn't End 1

This here is the beginning of a 'verse. A fluff based verse. I will call it the "sugar verse" for lack of imagination.I'm filling out a series of fluff prompts I found on tumblr. ;)

Assume AU from Swan Song (5.22) where Samifer is in the hole, Cas and Bobby never showed up, thus never dying, Cas remained human and he and Dean settled down a bit.

This won't be crack, but rather very silly fluff.

There are more spoilers for the movie Amityville Horror than for Supernatural.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam was gone, and Dean... Dean was getting used to that fact. The first thing he did after he diffused the Archangel battle royale was head straight back to Bobby's, and silently get drunk with him and Castiel. Crowley showed up late into the night, and gave Bobby back his soul.

From there, Dean decided to take up at least the normal apple pie life Sammy made him promise. He couldn't bear to bring himself to Lisa and Ben, but instead found a nice house in a secluded rural area of Missouri.

Castiel tagged along because he honestly had nothing. Lucifer and Michael and the whole Apocalypse were out of the equation, and still yet, so was God. Dean was all there was. Eventually, after marathons of Dr. Sexy, M.D. and other primetime dramas, Castiel started to realize his feelings for Dean, and how to handle these feelings.

He started small, making Dean coffee in the mornings and touching Dean lightly every chance he could. Dean seemed to enjoy the coffee, but aside from that, nothing changed between them. Next, he tried crowding up close to Dean – sitting closer, standing closer - which seemed to be something that worked for the characters on his favorite shows, but Dean wasn't exactly amused.

"Cas, man, seriously? I thought we got over this a long time ago. Personal space."

Castiel decided that maybe something a little more drastic was necessary. He'd seen kissing on TV, and even that once when Dean and Anna... he shook his head, trying to shake out the jealousy that revisited him even now. He had a plan to have Dean snuggling with him, and hopefully kissing him soon.

So, one night, Dean and Cas were now settled in for the evening and Dean searched for a movie from Netflix. Castiel was in love with the fact that he could watch so many movies from this glorious website, but he never could decide what to watch first, so naturally he let Dean choose for him.

"I'm thinking that I would like to watch a horror movie," Castiel said.

Dean shrugged. He figured they both could do without that particular genre, but Castiel rarely spoke up about what he wanted, so Dean chose to roll with it. "Um, we could watch Child's Play, or... oh, man, yes. Amityville Horror."

Castiel was slightly thrown by Dean's glee but he nodded agreement. It had the word 'horror' in the title, how could it not be scary? Cas cuddled in close to Dean, which didn't bother Dean so much since he didn't splurge on the TV connection cords, and thus they had to watch from Dean's laptop. So, Cas was cuddled up on Dean's right side and they started the movie.

A funny thing about Castiel, is that as a human, his angelic patience pretty much disappeared, along with almost every filter he ever had.

The beginning made absolutely no sense. This man was killing his family members – what was going on?

"Dean, why is this man doing this?"

"Just watch, Cas."

Castiel tried. He really tried. He became so focused on trying to figure this movie out that forgot about his plan. Then the new family came and the house looked like it had a face and then, _then _this priest came and there were flies _everywhere, _and Castiel just couldn't deal with it.

"Dean..."

"Cas, just watch!"

He tried a bit longer, but then the house spoke.

"Houses don't talk. Didn't the opening credits say this was based on a true story? Dean, what is going on?"

Dean tried to ignore him. It worked. Castiel fell silent for a while longer. He remembered his plan and snuggled closer to Dean. Then, of course, the sex scene started. Dean shifted, but it wasn't because he was uncomfortable, which wasn't obvious to Cas, who tensed, but relaxed once Dean's arm snaked around his shoulders.

Maybe this plan was working?

Castiel's attention span became even shorter after that. He started getting reminded of things and telling them to Dean, who sighed, but listened, and responded.

He didn't stop asking what was going on, or talking. The movie reached a particularly scary point concerning the daughter and what was thought to be her imaginary friend. The instant the eyes flashed outside the window, Castiel unexpectedly screamed.

And Dean laughed. Ex-Angel of the Lord scared of crappy 1970's special effect fake eyes. Nothing had ever been funnier.

Castiel hadn't seen Dean laugh like that since before Sam said yes. He felt happy about this and yet was completely embarrassed for his reaction.

Dean calmed down shortly thereafter and hugged Castiel to his side. Castiel warmed and smiled at him, and Dean's next move surprised him. Dean's lips were on his, and Castiel's brain just melted.

The plan was ultimately successful, even though he had to beg Dean later to explain the movie to him.


	2. September

September

Dean noticed after a time that Castiel lacked hobbies other than staring at him all day, which was flattering and all, but it's something Cas has been doing for over a year, and he can't be too terribly interesting. So, Dean took it upon himself to find something Castiel was good at besides being a statue. Castiel tried telling Dean that he was content as is. He read books often enough, and movies were always a great time.

Dean just shook his head, "You need something physical. Entertain more than your mind."

They drove past a group of school children riding bikes when Dean had a slight "Eureka!" moment, and abruptly U-turned and took them to the nearest Wal-Mart.

Fifteen minutes later, Castiel was helping Dean manuever a new bike into the backseat of the Impala and sighing about how this wasn't necessary.

But Dean insisted.

Once they got back home, Dean looked happier than a small child on Christmas morning.

"Okay, Cas. I'm going to teach you how to ride a bike."

They fished it out of the back seat, and Dean led Castiel a little way down their driveway. HE hopped on the bike to demonstrate. "Here, Cas, this is how its done."

Apparently, if you didn't ever really learn how to ride a bike, its really hard to show someone else how. Dean got the bike to balance for all of 10 seconds, and when he went to move the pedals, the bike promptly fell over on top of him.

Castiel tried not to laugh. "Dean... You... you really don't have to do this."

Dean sighed, "Can you just try it? I mean, we already bought the bike." He accepted Castiel's hand to help him up. "And we can't take it back because I kinda just scratched it up."

Castiel chuckled lightly, "Of course, Dean. I'll try it."

Dean held the bike while the ex-angel mounted it. "Okay, I'm going to push you and run along side you. I won't let go until you tell me to."

Cas nodded, and off they went. He felt in control and said, "Let go." to Dean.

Before the bike took control, the sensation was almost like flying.

Castiel was immediately addicted, and ordered Dean to let him have another go.

After the fifth attempt, Dean noticed Castiel was less adamant about getting the bike to go much further than down the hill of their driveway, and it was doing damage to Cas. There were several scrapes and bruises forming on his arms.

"Cas." Dean said, grabbing the handlebars, stopping him from another crash. "You do know you're not supposed to be crashing. When you feel the bike taking control, you have to pedal and you'll go faster."

Castiel's eyes lit up. Faster. He had Dean help him with another go, and this time, instead of crashing, he pedalled. The wind in his hair was even better than before, and it felt magical. He rode out to the road and down aways, trying to keep within Dean's sight, and turned around.

He decided he liked nike riding. Dean was right for once, and he told him that as Dean led him inside to clean up his scrapes. Dean could be quite fussy when Castiel was hurt.


	3. October

October – Trick or treating

"Dean, I am aware that this is usually a tradition for children." Castiel said, turning his pillowcase over in his hands.

Dean had him dressed up like Dr. Sexy – he honestly couldn't wait to get to the sex part of the evening, but this came first- and was himself dressed as Batman. "I know, but you've never done it, and it's not like we have kids. We'll just say you have Downs or something."

Castiel did not like the idea of lying, but Dean really wanted to take him Trick-or-Treating.

"Fine," He said. Dean smiled. "But only if you do the dishes for the next week."

Dean's smile didn't even falter, "Done."

That's how Castiel found himself walking up to and knocking on a stranger's door.

"Trick or Treat!" He exclaimed nervously as the door swung open.

A pretty burnette woman appeared at the door. She giggled as she put a handful of candy into his sack. "Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?"

Castiel scrunched his eyes and tilted his head, "I've never been before."

Dean smiled from behind him, "This is my friend, Cas. He's... he's special."

She smiled at the affection in his eyes and tone.

"Thank you," Castiel interjected.

"You're welcome. Have a good night!"

The pattern continued for the next couple of houses; although, at one, a man flat out refused him candy. At another house, they didn't get the "too old" routine. Instead, an old woman asked him "What are you supposed to be?"

"Dr. Sexy."

"Who?" She said more confused.

"Dr. Sexy. From the television show." Castiel thought it was obvious. He was even wearing the cowboy boots. Dean laughed at the exchange.

"Okay." The woman said finally, dropping a few pieces of candy into his bag.

"Thank you," He said to the already closing door.

Castiel didn't seem to be having fun anymore; Dean laughing at him, and old ladies closing doors in his face.

Dean noticed, and led him back to the impala to go home. Besides, he couldn't wait to have sex with Dr. Sexy, urm, Cas.


End file.
